The Son's of Krypton
by LadyHuntress
Summary: A one shot story I wrote after watching Zod. What could have happened if Clark didn't have that handy little crystal?


**The Son's of Krypton**

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine, anything you don't, most likely still is not mine. This is written purely for entertainment, and nothing more.

**AN:** This is a one shot story, just an idea I had after watching the season opener 'Zod'. I will not be expanding on it. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Kneel before Zod." The being who had once been Lex Luther said. "Kneel!" And finally the son of Jer-El did as he was commanded.

Zod stood there, Kel-El kneeling on the ground before him, savoring the moment. He had won. He held out his hand to the son of Jer-El, knowing he would take it, and thus seal his fate forever into his service.

Clark looked up at the offered hand, knowing what it meant, knowing what taking it would do, and after only a moments hesitation reached up and took it firmly, bowing his head.

After a moment, Zod yanked Kel-El to his feet. "Come Kel-El, it is time to make this world, mine." He turned and with speed that no human could see ran towards the Luther home, he could hear Kel-El following close behind him.

* * *

Almost six months later, and Earth was no longer recognizable. It had been some trouble to rebuild the crystal, but he had managed it, and now, Krypton had been reborn. The last of the changes had taken place only moments before, and those humans who had survived the changes would meet their new ruler soon. But first some things needed tended to.

Two of those who had made it threw the gateway with Kel-El when he had returned had entered his service, and stood near the door to the large crystal castle, that stood where Metropolis had once stood. The other two had died under the combined might of Zod, and Kel-El.

Lana Lang sat in a chair off to the left, about ten feet away, plainly pregnant. She had stopped fighting Zod once she saw her one time hero standing at his side. It had been another wonderful victory. He really needed to rethink the Earth females.

The final player in the victory of Zod, was kneeling at his right hand, so close Zod could have reached out and touched his head. Kel-El had tried after joining Zod to kill him, he had somehow recreated the knife. After defeating him once more, he ordered Martha Kent brought from the room deep within that castle, where those Kel-El had named were kept, safe and secured for use in any needful event.

With Kel-El watching, he used the knife to slit Martha Kent's throat, the pain in Kel-el's eyes had been worth the battle. Zod had then turned the knife to dust, and never again had he needed to prove to anyone who was in command. He never needed to fear nor move against Kel-El again. There was an understanding, and acceptance between the two of them that no longer allowed for battle, pity, Kel-El was proving to be an interesting sparing partner.

Zod glanced down at Kel-El and spoke softly. "Come Kel-El, there is one last thing that needs done, to finish this." Kel-El stood without a word, and followed as Zod took to the air, flying behind him as they moved quickly towards a place Kel-El was sure had to be gone by now. The Fortress of Solitude.

Flying, that was one good thing that had come from killing Martha Kent, Kel-El had embraced all of his Kryptonian heritage. It was more dignified to fly, then to run.

Within a few moments they stood before the crystal structure. Zod looked at it with disgust, Kel-El with a mixture of betrayal, and anger. After a few moments Zod turned to Kel-El. "This place is the last place of Jer-El's that still stands. The last tie to the old way of Kryptonians, and the last stronghold of a man who was nothing more than a dreamer, who couldn't see what was in front of his own eyes." Zod snorted. "Its funny how he would design this place to appear as the war council was room on Krypton, and yet would have had you been nothing more than a puppet of these primitives. Thankfully, you saw the truth before it was to late." Kel-El gave a small nod.

"I want you to destroy it Kel-El. I want it to be no more than dust. Consider it a test to see if you will stand at my side for the rest of time, or if those you love will be sacrificed to destroy this place in your stead. It is your choice Kel-El." Zod said, without blinking, gazing at Kel-El without expression, merely waiting to see what he would do.

For a few minutes Kel-El gazed at the building that had once been the only place he could go for answers, and the only place that had given him the most pain. He knew there was no going back with what had been done to his Earth, he also knew those he cared for more than his own life hung on his choice. Really, there was no choice, he looked at Zod and gave a nod, acceptance.

Zod smirked, and held out a black crystal to him. "Drive this into the heart of the consol, then return. All your troubles with Jer-El will be over. You will have your revenge for all the pain he put you through."

Kel-El took the crystal, almost reverently, and turning ran with great speed deep into the building. Almost immediately, Jer-El began to speak to him.

"How could you follow the one who destroyed your people, my son? Are you that weak? Perhaps I should have done more to make you strong? Perhaps I should have killed, would you then have followed me like a lamb?" Kel-El ignored the voice, and stood before the consol, crystal held like a dagger. "So now he would have you destroy me. So that his victory over you, and everything you held dear would be complete. I can still help you destroy him my son. All you have to do is ask.."

Zod heard what was happened within the fortress, and waited. Waited to see what would happen, holding in his hand a device to destroy both the fortress and any within it, prepared for both eventualities.

But Kel-El had made his choice long ago, in that field, and later staring into the eyes of his dead mother. He would not go against Zod, and cause those he loved more pain. He couldn't. He was selfish, but that no longer seemed to matter as much, all he wanted was them to be safe, and they were. That was all that mattered. And so, there was nothing left, but to kill the only thing left of his father. Prove himself once more, and hope that it would be enough.

"I will no longer be your puppet, Jer-El, all my pain came from you. And all you did. Your time is over, be gone to the oblivion where you belong." With that last word Kel-El drove the black crystal deep within the consol, and turning ran back to Zod, back to his new destiny. And at Zod's side, he watched the fortress fall to pieces.

After a moment, Zod's hand on his shoulder started him. "Well done Kel-El." Was all he said, but it was all that was needed. "Come." With that last word the last sons of Krypton took flight back towards their new domain, there new home. It was time for Earth to bow to its new ruler, and its new name. Krypton had been reborn, it was only fitting that the strongest of them all should rule it, with his new lieutenant at his side.

* * *

**AN:** Any dire grammar errors are my own, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading it. I know it would never happen, but its an idea that wouldn't leave me be. I know Zod was a little OC at the end, but after all he went threw, I think Clark deserved a little compassion from me. Thanks again. 


End file.
